Hidden in Plain Sight
by ShutUpAndWrite
Summary: All Jounouchi wants is to get his hands on Seto Kaiba. One problem; everyone knows that Kaiba hates the mutt. When Jou secretly starts living in the staff kitchens of the Kaiba Corp building, things could become interesting. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Ooh, my first Yu-Gi-Oh story. I've been having this massive YGOTAS obsession for a good few months now, and was just bursting to get a fanfic out. ^.^**

**Although I'm anal about grammar and spelling, and have checked this document over MANY times, there could be mistakes in there. Tell me if you find any! Then we can lament my lack of observation together. (this is a serious matter, so don't go pulling my leg now ;P)**

**Please feel free to review, or even just make a comment. All feedback is welcome, apart from flaming. I trust you not to do it though, you're all a pretty dandy bunch. If you want, you can also suggest things for later chapters that you might like me to include.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>For Jounouchi Katsuya, today was just another start to a day at school. The sky outside was sunny and blue, not a cloud to be seen. The soft grass called out tantalisingly, just begging to be run through barefoot. Of course, Jou was missing out on all this. Instead, he was trapped in a crowded, noisy and slightly smelly classroom. He wished that he could skive off and play card games, but then again his school results last semester hadn't been so good. Maybe he'd save the card games for another day…<p>

Jou's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a certain eccentric someone as they entered the room –Mr Seto Kaiba himself. The usual over-the-top trench coat billowed out behind his impossibly long and slender legs. The way that those uniform pants clung to his thighs… it was almost enough to make anyone feel a bit giddy. Shocking blue eyes stared out from underneath a soft fringe of dark brown hair, cold as ice and absolutely lethal should anyone make eye-contact. Jounouchi felt like jumping over the desk and ripping Kaiba's clothes off right then and there. He was so enthralled in undressing him with his eyes, he didn't notice that Kaiba was glaring back at him coldly enough to freeze a volcano.

"What do you think you're looking at, you miscreant? I needn't remind you that anyone who stares at me for too long could be seen as a terrorist plotting my murder. And then my security team is at liberty to dispose of them however they choose."

There was silence for a moment; the air-headed blonde had failed to register the fact that he was being threatened. Instead, he continued to gaze longingly at the shape of the brunet's toned figure underneath his shirt.

"You know, drooling is usually seen as both unintelligent and unattractive. Are you really that dumb that you don't notice a river running down your chin?" Kaiba continued.

Jou gave an indignant '_nyeh?_' as he scrambled to find a comeback. "Yeah, well go screw yourself, Kaiba!" He winced as he heard his own words. _Wow, that was weak and we both know it…_

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards in what was almost an evil grin. He stood there for a moment, mocking Jou silently with an expression that said '_YOUR FAILING INSULTS ARE NO MATCH FOR MY WIT, FEEBLE HUMAN'_ before striding coolly away to his own desk.

"Damn it!" muttered Jou. "That bastard…" _Mmm, but he's a sexy bastard. Why the hell is it that when I find someone perfectly godlike they hate my guts? Also, how is it that he turns me on so badly and manages to make me feel like killing him at the same time? That wanker._

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, Jou's mind was no clearer, and he certainly wasn't calm. Kaiba had managed to piss him off so badly that he lost it about five minutes before home-time, tackling the taller boy to the floor and giving him a decent black eye. Of course, he paid for it dearly when Kaiba retaliated by kicking him in the shins. Hard. It was an hour afterwards that Jou found himself <em>still <em>limping home, rubbing his leg gingerly. There wasn't much further to go now, thankfully. As he wandered past the local bakery, an old woman stuck her head out of the door and called to him.

"Hey! Jounouchi! Have you been getting yourself beaten up again?"

"Jeez, no! You should see what I did to the guy! He ain't gonna come near me for fear of getting a broken nose, now!" Jou smirked. The woman laughed, clutching at her hat.

"Well, alright then. Here, take this home to eat. Maybe it'll make you feel better!" And she threw a paper bag at him, full of Italian bread rolls. Jou was practically drowned by the smell of fresh herbs as he caught the bag.

"Thanks, missus! See you later!"

After only another ten minutes of walking, Jounouchi reached his home. No sooner had he hobbled through the door than his father appeared and started shouting at him, cursing like a sailor and spitting with rage. Jou stood still, letting the verbal abuse wash over him like always, before nodding silently and attempting to brush past to his bedroom. Big mistake. He felt something hitting him hard in the back, and the breath was knocked out of him. A glass bottle smashed against the back of his head, and he cried out as warm blood started to run through his hair. Running painfully down the hall, the weakened teen barricaded himself in his bedroom and shoved a heavy wardrobe against the door, moments before it was battered angrily from the other side. Jou knew that the wardrobe wouldn't budge, so he sat down on his rickety bed, staring at the door. It shook and shuddered solidly for a long time, and Jou was afraid that maybe this time his father would smash the door to pieces…

This thought made him feel sick, so he grabbed his schoolbag and began to stuff things into it; clothes, his spare toothbrush, photographs, and a small pouch containing emergency money. That was really all he had, and for a moment Jou was grateful that there was no debate about which belongings to take and which to leave; his were so few that he could take them all. And then with a building sense of exhilaration, he jumped out of the window and stole away into the night. He didn't know where tomorrow would take him, but one thing was certain: there was no looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Le gasp! Jounouchi runs away from home? What a surprise!<strong>

**Are you liking the fact that at least one character is into the other right from the word go? I am. For some reason this month has put me in no mood for bullshitting about and saying 'ooh, mortal enemies... but really, they have the ability to become soul-mates in a matter of five minutes'. Someone's got to have a motive for starting things, and I thought it would work better if it was Jou. You know he can't resist those sexy legs. ;)**

**I've really only got a vague idea of what to put in the next chapter, but stay tuned and by the end of the week you'll have an update. ****Horray!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I finished this chapter a long time before I thought I would... so here it is, chapter two... in which I'm not sure how much happens. You'll have to see for yourselves. ;)**

**Once again, read, rave and review. Don't forget to enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><em>Rain<em>, thought Jou. _Why is it that whenever I happen to be outside, the sky chooses to empty itself on my head? Friggin' sky._

He was feeling glum, now that the initial adrenaline rush from escaping his father's house had worn off. It had carried him all the way over to the other side of town, where he was now trying to shelter under a torn, abandoned umbrella. There was a stream of water droplets constantly drumming on his forehead, making him shiver as it ran down his nose.

"This. Stupid. Water," Jou growled through gritted teeth.

If it weren't for the highly aggressive and quite frankly terrifying group of men sitting in the bus shelter, he would have sat there himself and rested. As it was, the rain seemed to be getting heavier. Dragging his feet through the gutter, Jou followed the road onwards. He passed shops and restaurants, all of them full of people who sneered and laughed at him, turning their backs on the bedraggled youth. After all, he must have _deserved_ this misery. Jou walked a little more quickly past the rest of the fancy restaurants he came across. It was almost seven o'clock, and the streets were becoming busy with people and cars. One hilarious driver decided to veer through a puddle as he passed, spraying dirty water everywhere. The blonde gave a shout of disgust, wiping the muck from his face.

"You asshole! I oughta come after you and teach you a lesson!" he yelled after the retreating car. Not that he was heard, of course. The heavy bass pulsing from the car stereo made that evident. Jogging off the road to a row of hedges so as to avoid further splashing, Jou looked around for something, anything, a sign to show him the way. He'd never been so thoroughly soaked in his life; just to be under a roof would be heaven! And as he lifted his gaze to the sky, he saw it. The answer was right in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards a building he never thought he'd show his face in – the KaibaCorp building.

* * *

><p>'Swanky' was the word that instantly came to mind as Jou stepped into the foyer. Everything was carved out of shining blue and white marble, right down to the intricately patterned floor. A fountain featuring a huge, incredibly life-like Blue Eyes White Dragon was in the centre of the room. It gushed crystal clear water from its skyward- gaping jaws, which then cascaded back down over its wings and tail. <em>Hmph. No-one here but Kaiba would be rich or flamboyant enough to bother having that thing, <em>thought Jou.

It was then that someone noticed him standing there, dripping water all over the floor; a short and rather chubby young woman who came clacking hastily over. She looked as if she might fall off the towering pair of six inch heels strapped to her feet at any moment.

"Excuse me, sir! I am the receptionist for tonight here at KaibaCorp. Do you require any assistance?" she asked politely, while eyeing Jou's shaggy haircut.

"Oh, uh… well, I was just wondering if Kaiba was around." Jou shuffled awkwardly, his shoes squelching.

"Are you a friend of Mr Kaiba's?"

"Yep, that's me!"

"Ah, how wonderful!" the woman exclaimed kindly. Jou immediately felt a pang of guilt for lying so easily to her. After all, the relationship between him and Kaiba was less than 'friendly'...

"He's in a meeting at the moment. Would you like for me to phone upstairs and tell him that his friend is here, Mr…?"

"Oh, Jounouchi Katsuya. But you can call me Jou. And don't phone upstairs, I wouldn't want to bother him. Is there anywhere that I can wait?"

"Well, there are plenty of seats here in the foyer. But, eh…" once again the woman looked him up and down, her nose crinkling. "Perhaps you would like to take a shower and dry off? We have staff facilities available."

Jou stared open-mouthed. "Y-yeah, that would be totally ace!" He stuttered. "I mean, thank you so much for your hospitality."

The woman giggled, leading him off through a door behind one of the reception desks. Jou got the feeling that she hadn't been working here for long.

* * *

><p>It wasn't as if Jou had expected anything else, but the staff facilities at KaibaCorp were just as swanky as the foyer. So far he had seen only the bathroom, but that was enough. Every faucet, towel-rack and toilet seat was made of solid gold. It was ridiculous. Even the hairdryer and shoe-shining machines bolted to the wall were of the highest quality possible. Furthermore, the shower he was standing in was encased in a cubicle of reflective glass, enabling Jou to see himself from every angle as he showered. Yeah, so that was a little weird.<p>

"I'm not complaining though!" said Jou out loud as he covered himself in a silky body wash. To his delight, it smelled exactly like freshly ground coffee. As he lathered and scrubbed, many of his aches and pains began to fade. He was extra careful to wash his hair; although the rain had already washed out most of the blood from the smashed bottle, there was probably a lot still there. It was a good thing that the friendly receptionist hadn't noticed. Hopping out of the shower and wrapping a huge, fluffy towel around himself, Jou suddenly realised that he didn't have any dry clothes to put on. He had left his bag in the locker room down the hall!

_Shit. I can't go out there…_

However, he was saved from the trauma of waiting until someone found him when a rummage through some cupboards revealed a neat stack of clothing. Jou unfolded the shirt lying on top of the pile, grinning like a Cheshire cat. It was a uniform shirt.

Ten minutes later, Jou stood in front of a full-length mirror and admired his appearance. It was a vision to behold, if he said so himself. After submitting to the call of the quality hairdryer, his hair was soft as silk and shone like yellow sunlight. Of course it was still as poufy as ever, standing up at least three inches from the top of his head. The black shirt that he wore was dressy, yet simple. It was crisp against his skin, and the sleeves were fastened at his wrists with gold buttons. 'KC' was emblazoned on the lapel in white thread, and Jou felt somehow empowered wearing these initials. The same initials stood out on the hip of his snugly-fitting black pants. Turning away from the mirror, he was about to exit the bathroom when he suddenly realised something.

"Shoes… shoes..." Jou muttered. Now that was a problem. After looking around aimlessly for a few seconds he thought of a certain blue-eyed someone, chuckling as he spoke in his own growly Kaiba-voice.

"Screw the shoes, I have decent toenails!"

The image of Kaiba brandishing an emery board stayed in his head as he strolled outside to find the receptionist, sniggering quietly. The only thing he left behind was the distinct aroma of coffee.

* * *

><p><em>Oh god, oh god…<em> Jou's breaths were short and sharp, as he lay naked on the bed. He moaned as Kaiba's lips ghosted over his hipbone, warm breath tingling on sensitive skin. His back arched tightly as his dark-haired lover placed kiss after kiss all over his body, avoiding the one place that yearned for attention. Kaiba growled possessively, ravaging Jou's lips like they were the only things keeping him tethered to the earth.

"Nn!" Jou sighed into Kaiba's mouth, nibbling at the moist, pink lips against his own.

"Kaiba, I need you to-"

"Seto, you fool," panted Kaiba. "Call me Seto." More frantic kisses. More scrabbling hands as Jou attempted to remove his lover's shirt, exposing the gorgeous muscles that he had been dying to see. With a pleasant jolt of surprise, Jou found that there was no more clothing to be removed now.

"Seto," he gasped, "I-I need- _oh god, do that again!_ Touch me, Seto! Please!"

The ever-merciful Seto gave a deep laugh of amusement. Jou _did_ say please… and after all, who was he to say no to lust-driven begging?

"You won't forget this in a hurry, Jounouchi."

* * *

><p>"Sir. Jou, sir! It's time to wake up!"<p>

Jou found his fantasy rudely interrupted by an urgent whispering in his ear. He tried to ignore the throbbing in his pants as he stared groggily up at the receptionist, whose name had turned out to be Sachiko.

"What's the matter?"

"It's time for me to go home. Mr Kaiba still hasn't been informed of your presence, so you'll need to go upstairs now and greet him."

"… oh. Right…" Jou remembered falling asleep in the staff kitchens now, after Sachiko had generously given him free reign with the contents of the fridge. But what was he supposed to do now that she was leaving? He couldn't just confront Kaiba. The man would be furious. Then again, it might be worth it.

Saying goodbye to his new acquaintance, he walked briskly back down the hall to a silver elevator. As it began to make its ascent, Jou racked his brains for something to say. He didn't want to look stupid when he encountered the divine god of his dream.

_Gah, stop thinking about that._ Jou pinched his arm desperately as heat began to accumulate in his crotch again.

As the elevator dinged and opened its steel doors, he had to stop himself from crying out. There stood Seto Kaiba, staring silently out of the window across the room. Jou allowed himself a second to gaze upon the back of the man that intrigued him so, before pressing a button and letting the doors slide shut. He closed his eyes as the metal box shuddered, before moving smoothly downwards again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiba's P.O.V<strong>

Jeez, it had been a long day. First that imbecile, Jounouchi, had managed to give him a black eye at school. Such nerve for a dirty little thing that lived on the streets. He wasn't going to forgive him for that, _ever_. If only he could get his hands around that stupid mutt's neck again...

Then his idiot assistant had delayed a meeting for two hours, by spilling water over a journal containing all of the latest plans for KaibaCorp's newly developed hologram device. Every single page had had to be quickly separated and rescanned before the meeting could go ahead. Needless to say, that particular assistant had been fired to within an inch of his life. A vein pulsed in Kaiba's forehead as the elevator dinged behind him. He was really in no mood to deal with anyone else tonight. Surprisingly, no-one approached him and the elevator made its way back down to the ground level. But before the doors closed, he could have sworn that someone whispered his name.

"Seto…"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I actually managed to ramble on longer than I did in chapter one! (It's still a lot shorter than it looked in Microsoft Word, ehhhh .)<strong>

**I'm sorry that there hasn't really been a proper SetoJou encounter, but I'm trying to space out the storyline here. You almost thought that something was happening in that little dream of Jou's didn't you? Saucy minxes. Close, but no lemon. ^.^**

**Til next time! I'll have chapter three posted by Sunday. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gee... maybe I'll have the entire story finished by Sunday, the way that I'm going. **

**Once again, I'm feeling immensely proud for not rushing ahead and letting them have a full-on session of hanky panky. Soon though, soon. :3**

**You know the drill, read, rave and review! (on that note, I'd like to say a big thank you to Angel Dove1, Nagareboshi-Lover and Smenkhkara for their reviews. You guys are the best!)**

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Jou was greeted enthusiastically by Yugi and Tristan. He snorted as they bounded up to him like hyper-active Labradors.<p>

"Wow Jou, what happened to you? You're all clean and shiny!" exclaimed Yugi.

Joey allowed himself a grin, before slyly answering, "I had a shower, you dummy… at KaibaCorp." He folded his arms smugly as Tristan gasped.

"Jou, what the hell? What were you doing at KaibaCorp?"

"Well, it was-"

"DID KAIBA KIDNAP YOU?"

"No! Don't be stupid. I, uh… I've moved at of my dad's house, and I was walking, and there was this really nice lady who let me eat things and go in the bathroom… oh, also I camped out in an unused office cubicle last night. The carpet was actually really comfy once I put some towels down on it!"

"…"

There was a stunned silence. Yugi ran a hand through his hair, laughing nervously. "Jou… that's… you do realised how strange that is, right? I mean, does Kaiba know?"

"Do I know what?"

Everyone jumped, heads whipping around to see the devil himself standing behind them. Blue eyes glinted dangerously, and no-one dared to move a muscle until Jou broke the silence.

"Oh, you just don't know how stupid you're gonna look when I pound you into the dust!"

Kaiba stared at him.

"With my fists," Jou added.

Yugi held his hands up in the air, concerned that once again his friend was going to jump first and look later. "Hey, no-body has to fight! Couldn't you just settle whatever this is with a game of Duel Monsters?" _What _is_ this anyway_, he grumbled to himself.

"Yeah, about that, Yug', I uh..." Jou mumbled something inaudibly.

"What?"

"I had to sell my deck."

"WHAT?"

"I was desperate, ok! I had to get a new pair of shoes!"

Kaiba stepped in, massaging his forehead wearily. "Look, mutt, you can talk about how poor you are later. Meet me behind the science block after first period if you really want a fight – but don't blame me if you wake up in hospital tomorrow." And then he strode away like the bad-ass he was. Yugi scolded his ill-tempered friend, but Jou wasn't listening. Instead he stared after Kaiba with a look of outrage.

_God damn it, Seto! Stop being so freaking uppity all the time! You know what, you have my heart, now take it!_

* * *

><p>It was two minutes after first period ended, and Jou appeared out of breath behind the science block to find Kaiba leaning against the wall. His arms-folded, cooler-than-you stance was maddeningly attractive.<p>

"I thought you were going to beat me up, not just stand there staring," said Kaiba.

Jou made a noise of annoyance in the back of his throat. "I was getting to it," he shot back irritably.

"Not fast enough!" growled his opponent, and Jou felt his eyes watering as a fist smashed into the side of his face. He stumbled for a moment, trying to regain his balance before Kaiba landed another punch. But Jou wasn't fast enough, and fell to his knees on the concrete, Kaiba's knee connecting with his stomach. Groaning, he hit the dirt. Kaiba loomed overhead, eyes narrowed to slits.

"I pity you," was all he said. Jou squeezed his eyes shut, feeling pain in more ways than one. When he opened them again, Kaiba was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>~One Week Later~<strong>

Kaiba strolled briskly into the building. His Blue Eyes fountain splashed proudly in the foyer, though he couldn't stop and admire it today. His alarm clock had gone off late, and there was no time to waste before getting down to business. Jiggling impatiently, the normally calm CEO waited for the elevator to arrive at his floor.

"Ding."

_Finally! Note to self: get a more expensive elevator._

He was out before the doors had even finished opening.

Firing a rapid string of orders at his new assistant without stopping to hear a reply, he stalked into his office. The door slammed shut with a resounding _bang_, causing the already nervous assistant to go pale.

Back on the ground floor, Jounouchi was just waking up. He had managed to eat, sleep and shower at KaibaCorp for a whole week, and all without coming across that walking skyscraper that people called Kaiba. Checking the clock beside him, he groaned. It was only seven thirty! And bloody freezing as well, owing to the air-conditioner system. After unsuccessfully shifting around and snuggling into the towels a lot, Jou concluded that he'd only feel warm again with a hot shower. Here we go again…

_Lather, rinse, repeat. Lather, rise- whoa, it that a freckle on my ass? How long has that been there?_

Still shaking his head in comical disbelief about the newfound freckle, Jou dried himself and put on a fresh KaibaCorp uniform. Now that he had shoes to wear with it, he shone them in the contraption by the wall.

_Damn, I look good. I think it's these shoes._

* * *

><p>At that very same time in Kaiba's office, chaos was slowly unfolding. He had only been at work for half an hour and felt as though somebody was continuously bashing his head against a brick wall.<p>

"Someone get me a coffee," he snarled through the intercom at no-one in particular.

Twenty minutes later, there was still no sign of a coffee cup. Standing up abruptly and knocking over his chair in the process, Kaiba made a run for the door.

He was going to have to make that fucking coffee himself.

_FIRE EVERYONE!_ he yelled internally. After making his way downstairs like a whirlwind of fury, the now-shaking teenager stormed into the kitchens… only to be greeted by the sight of Jou, sitting calmly and munching on a croissant.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he shouted, knocking the croissant from the blonde's hands.

"NEVER MIND. JUST MAKE ME A COFFEE!"

Jou stood hurriedly, not saying a word as he fired up the coffee machine. He had never seen the guy this wound-up before, not even when they were playing Duel Monsters. While he stirred the warm milk and sugar in a mug, Kaiba paced backwards and forwards continuously. After having the extravagant white trench coat flap over the back of his knee one too many times, Jou slammed the mug down on the counter. It was too much. Taking the brunet by the shoulders, he shook him roughly.

"Stop moving around, would ya? It's driving me insane!"

Kaiba spluttered angrily. "I can do what I want! How are you going to stop me, you street rat?"

"Oh, for the love of god!" Wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy, Jou kissed him desperately. One hand gripped Kaiba's waist tightly, the other reaching up to tug on his soft, smooth hair. They both struggled heatedly before pulling away, panting slightly. Jou made sure to keep his hands where they were, though.

"_Now_ will you stay still?" he sighed in exasperation.

Kaiba gazed back at him blankly, his mouth still open. Jou blushed when he saw that there was a small drop of saliva running down his chin. It was a strange sight to see, this usually immaculate person looking distinctly ruffled. But it only took a second for the corporate superman to regain his thoughts. Prying Jou's hands from his shoulders with little more force than one would use to turn a doorknob, he stepped forward. Jou swallowed audibly.

_Oh my god, he's pinning my arms down to my sides… he's really close! Shit, why did I have to go ahead and kiss him?_

Tuning back in to reality, Jou noticed that Kaiba's eyes were narrowed once again. He half expected to be punched – again. What he did not expect was for the cold-hearted, unfeeling Seto Kaiba to pull him into a deep and completely amazing kiss. Jou's eyelids fluttered as his lips were claimed. He could tell that Kaiba wanted more as the kiss became rough with desire. One minute they were standing – the next, Kaiba pulled them both to the floor and was clutching at the front of Jou's shirt like a maniac.

"K-Kaiba! I-"

"Seto, you fool," panted Kaiba. "Call me Seto," and he licked frantically at Jou's lower lip, asking for entry.

"Seto," Jou gasped. His whole body went weak as a warm tongue stroked his own. A blush was beginning to crawl up his neck; sprawled open-legged like this, he was sure that the other could feel him becoming hard. That question was answered when Seto let out a delightful growl, flipping them over so that Jou was pinned under him. He ground his hips downward and Jou was powerless, thrusting upwards to meet him with a moan of pleasure.

Seto chuckled. "You like that don't you, puppy?" he whispered before nipping at Jou's neck. When Jou tried to give a love bite of his own, his bottom was smacked lightly.

"Bad boy." He stopped nuzzling for a moment to stare into hazy brown eyes. Jou was like putty in his hands; it was obvious from the lustful expression plastered across his face.

_Wait, what?_ Seto groaned, feeling his own pants tightening. _I should really stop having an internal monologue. It could make things difficult later on. _Running his fingers through Jou's mop of blonde hair, he smirked.

"Seto?"

"What is it?"

"Do you feel better now?"

"Significantly."

"Mm…" Jou snuggled his face into the curve of Seto's neck, exhaling warm air. He frowned as the warm body shifted away, Seto kissing him gently and getting up. Once he was satisfied that his clothes were not crumpled, he held out a hand. Jou took it, standing with a giddy smile.

"Seto, I uh… thanks," he grinned sheepishly.

"You've no idea what you are getting yourself into, puppy." Pressing his lips briefly to Jou's once more, he left the kitchens. Jou leaned against the bench, giving a low whistle.

_Holy Ra. Am I dreaming? I sure hope not. He let me call him Seto!_

His thoughts were disrupted just then however, as Seto poked his head back though the doorway with the hint of a smile at his lips.

"Oh, and I'd like my coffee now."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin tin tin, and hey-nonny-nonny! How was it? I know, some parts are a bit dodgy, but that couldn't be avoided or else I would get off track. ^^;<strong>

**I'll update again soon. I'm starting to think that in the next couple of days, I should be doing school work though. Mustn't drop my grades now!**

**See you in the next chapter... xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you'll all be annoyed, because this is a really short chapter compared to the others. I think it makes up for it by being dramatic though. ^.^**

**Don't worry though, there will _definitely_ be a lemon in the next chapter (which, might I add, I have already started writing). **

**Thanks once again to Angel Dove1, Nagareboshi-Lover and Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai for reviewing. **

**Happy reading. :)**

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Seto got up from his desk and stretched lazily. His computer had been sitting in sleep mode for the past two hours, a fact that he resented. It was both highly irritating and confusing when instead of looking at office documents, he just wanted to look at Jou.<p>

"_Idiot!_" he growled.

_Look at how much work I have to catch up on now… that stupid mutt and his unpredictable antics. Hmm. Maybe I was just oblivious to everything. If I had paid more attention to him, would I have seen this coming? God, who knows… but I didn't have to kiss him back. I didn't _have _to get involved. I just got caught up in the moment because I wanted to feel in control. And it did make me feel better, but what if it was for all the wrong reasons? Gah. This isn't good at all._

As Seto sat back at his desk with a feeling of guilt creeping over him, he didn't hear the soft rush of rain falling outside. After only a short while it turned into a heavy downpour, with thunder rumbling in the distance. Looking out of the window, everything was dark and grey. Every now and then, a flash of forked lightning would light up the sky like a camera flash. Jou came running into the office after a particularly loud clap of thunder, eyes lit up with excitement. He liked the frantic flickering of the lightning as it zigzagged down to earth, and the commanding voice of the thunder. It reminded him of the very person that he was now gazing upon - often that low, husky voice and brightly flashing eyes was all it took to make his skin tingle. Sliding between Seto and the desk, he watched the other's face intently. For some reason, he just couldn't get those brilliant blue eyes to look at him. Seto appeared to be studying a button on Jou's shirt. He raised a hand and pulled on it gently, feeling the smooth texture. Jou smirked. Surely his shirt buttons weren't that fascinating? Unless the shirt was about to be removed... mm.

His mouth twisted wryly as he realised that maybe Seto was stalling for time.

The brunet lowered his hand, looking Jou in the eye; he could no longer avoid speaking to the boy who was so earnestly watching him.

* * *

><p>Seto sighed before speaking in a reserved and almost painfully formal manner. "What are you doing here, Jounouchi? Would you mind telling me how you got into the staff kitchens, and why were you down there? I'd like to know before I discuss things any further with you." He leaned back in his chair and away from Jou, arms folded. Jou tensed up immediately. Those cerulean eyes were beginning to go cold with suspicion and regret.<p>

This was the moment that he had been dreading. Seto hadn't actually realised that he was living in the building; they had both become too preoccupied for questions that morning. And now that Jou could see how bitter Seto was becoming, he wasn't too sure if it was the moment to be revealing things.

"Well, I came up here now because I wanted to see you."

"You wanted to see me? I think that's obvious." Seto said with a small 'hmph' of disdain.

Jou clicked his tongue angrily. "Aren't I allowed to want to talk to you, huh? Make up your damn mind, enough already with this _shit_! I am so tired of you running hot and cold on me!" he raged. "And don't go gettin' all surprised! It's your fault that I'm all moody like this, because you didn't even let me finish my breakfast! Yeah, that's right. I _was_ eating from the staff kitchen, and that croissant was damn good before you came along and slapped it outta my hands!"

"Jounouchi, there's no need to-"

Shut UP, SETO! Or should I start calling you Kaiba again, seeing as apparently I'm not good enough for you anymore? Because that's what it seems like to me!" He stopped shouting for a moment to breathe, and was roughly pulled forward by his collar, Seto's legs squeezing him from either side. A small part of Jou's mind wanted to rejoice at being between those toned thighs, but he was too frustrated to feel anything much. And besides, the man holding on to him looked murderous.

"Not good enough for me?" Seto growled, his voice dangerously low. Their faces were only inches apart. Sparks crackled as they glared at each other; Jou's wide brown eyes were dark and hateful, while Seto's had turned to ice that threatened to crack. He leaned forward ever so slightly and dug his fingernails into Jou's chest, his thin lips pulled back in a snarl. He was shaking with anger. Jou felt that this time, he had really gone too far.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeee... :D<strong>

**What did you think of it? I know that it wasn't exactly said, but Kaiba's trying to blame his feelings on Jou as per usual. Even after feeling guilty about everything. Yup, that bastard.**

**Ok, I have to get to writing this next chapter up. I keep telling myself 'angry sex, _angry_ sex!' XD **

**Much love! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**SEX. That is all.**

**Seriously, this chapter only has the tiniest bit of plotline before getting straight into the yummy stuff. ^.^**

**And it's not nearly as angry as I wanted it to be (apparently I'm no good at writing that kind of sex scene). Since I haven't written a lemon in a very long time, it might be a little shoddy but you'll have to forgive me. ;P I think it's half decent, myself.**

**Now unfortunately, this is the last chapter. I know, I know, it's terrible... but I'll probably have time soon to start a new SetoJou story and then we'll all be happy! Thank you once again to the shining jewels that I call my reviewers. I wouldn't have found the motivation to continue writing without them! Give it up for Angel Dove1, Nagareboshi-Lover, Smenkhkara, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, BrowneyedShamer and randomismyname13. You are all wonderful. :3**

**And now, let's get on with the story...**

* * *

><p>'<em>He leaned forward ever so slightly and dug his fingernails into Jou's chest, his thin lips pulled back in a snarl. He was shaking with anger. Jou felt that this time, he had really gone too far.'<em>

It was with great discomfort that Jou allowed himself to be manhandled from the building, with Seto practically dragging him down into the car park. It was hours before the CEO usually went home; he hadn't even bothered telling anyone that he was leaving, although a few confused employees caught a glimpse of him struggling with a mysterious blonde man.

They reached the black limousine waiting, and Seto finally released his death-grip on Jou's arm.

"Get in," he hissed.

Jou didn't really have a choice, when he found himself being shoved into the low-ceilinged space. As Seto climbed in after him and snapped at the chauffeur to drive on, he felt more than a little stupid.

_Great, now I'm being kidnapped by this psycho and will probably end up dead by tomorrow. Just terrific. If this is what happens every time I try and come onto someone, I think I'll swear off relationships for the rest of my life._

The windows were tinted, which meant that only a tiny portion of late-afternoon sunlight made its way into the car. Jou glanced at Seto and immediately wished that he hadn't. His face was like one out of a horror film - cold and malevolent. Shadows obscured half of his face, but his eyes glowed through the darkness like the headlights of an evil car about to run someone over. Jou blanched.

"Nyeh!" he squeaked. From then on he decided to look out of the window instead.

Inevitably, their destination was the Kaiba mansion. Jou felt an ounce of relief that Seto hadn't taken him to some place in the middle of no-where to murder him. Then again, it was probable that he could be killed inside that mansion and no-one would ever know.

When they pulled up at the front entrance, Seto flung open the door and once again yanked Jou out of the car. He led him all the way through the house without stopping, until they reached a polished wooden door. The blonde only caught a small glimpse of the lavishly furnished room within, before being thrown facedown onto an enormous bed.

He was turned over and straddled only a second later, long fingers prying at his shirt.

"Off," demanded Seto. His face was impassive but his eyes were blazing with passion.

No sooner had Jou taken his shirt off than Seto crushed their lips together, his hands pressing down on bare skin. Scraping his fingernails down the taut muscles of the smaller man's stomach, he nipped sharply at his lips. Jou gasped, and his mouth was immediately explored by a warm tongue.

"You taste salty," smirked Seto as he broke off for air.

"Yeah, well my fist tastes salty as well!"

The brunet reeled back as Jou's fist made contact with his jaw, and there was a small _crack_ as his neck cricked. Jou sat back and laughed, satisfied that he had caused his captor some pain. As the brunet cracked his neck back into place, his cheeks were tinged with pink.

"You'll pay for that one, you dog," he whispered with a glint in his eye. He held Jou's hands above his head and began to ravage his neck with little bites that were sure to leave a mark. Shifting slightly, he trailed one of his hands all the way down the blonde's sinewy body before sliding it into his jeans. He gripped Jou's half-erect penis tightly, causing the blonde to give a short cry of pain. Letting out a hum of amusement, Seto rubbed the end of Jou's now limp penis with his thumb. Predictably, the shorter man squirmed underneath him with a whine of annoyance.

"What's that, mutt? You want me to take your pants off? If you insist," Seto said with a devilish grin, releasing his hold on the blonde to tug at his shoes and jeans. He also removed his own shoes. Once they were off he crawled back on top of his captive, grinding his clothed pelvis down against Jou's bare length. Jou moaned softly, but his noises of appreciation became increasingly louder as Seto's hands teased at his erection.

"Ah!" he gasped as Seto lowered his head to suck on one of his nipples. Jou's breath became ragged as the brunet grazed his teeth over the hardening nub, before suckling at it gently.

"Hey!" he shouted when Seto bit down on it painfully. "Ease up there, you asshole! Or are you trying to tear my nipple off?"

"Well, now that you say it…"

"Oh, you're sick! In all the fantasies I had about us, you were never such a freakin' sadist!"

Seto chuckled as he moved off the bed, his warm hands leaving Jou's hardened penis. The blonde whined in annoyance at the loss of contact, sitting up to see Seto very slowly removing his coat.

"What are you doing?" he said flatly.

"I'm getting undressed, isn't it obvious?" Seto closed his eyes, a sensual look crossing his face as he began to undo his shirt buttons. He was watched by a pair of wide honey-brown eyes, the owner of which gawked openly when he saw the brunet's strong, muscled torso. Jou's mouth watered. He had wanted to see what was under those tailored clothes for so long, and now he couldn't take his eyes off the sight.

"Oh, _fuck!_ Come back, come back!" he groaned in vain. His hands itched to reach out and touch the brunet's perfectly formed six-pack. Seto shook his head, eyes narrowed in a malicious grin.

"Don't be silly, I haven't finished taking my clothes off yet," he purred.

"Hurry the fuck up!" said Jou, fingering himself impatiently. Seto grabbed his wrist however, and moved it away from the throbbing erection, wagging a finger.

"Uh-uh-uh, that's _my_ job. Now just sit back and relax."

Jou watched as the brunet turned his back on him, sliding his pants and boxers down over long, slim legs. He didn't move his knees, instead bending at the waist and slyly offering Jou a particularly good look at his ass. Once he was done, he stepped out of the pants and turned to face the bed, fully naked. The blonde was speechless. Seto paced hungrily towards him, crawling in between his legs. Their hardened lengths rubbed together in a motion that elicited a moan from both boys. Instead of teasing him again, he allowed Jou to kiss him fervently.

"Seto, I need you now," the blonde whispered huskily, wrapping his legs around the other's waist.

"Shhh." Seto gently kissed him once more, before offering up his fingers to Jou's mouth. Jou sucked on them lightly, all the while fixing Seto with a gaze of pure wanting.

Their gazes didn't falter as Seto slid a finger inside Jou's anus, working at the tight entrance. The blonde's breath hitched though, and Seto deftly inserted another finger. By the time Seto had prepared Jou sufficiently, they both craved a more intimate position.

Wriggling his hips downwards, the brunet flexed before pushing his aching penis into Jou's ass. The blonde gave a moan of delight as Seto slowly buried himself inside of him, and his own cock yearned for attention. His arms wrapped themselves around Seto's neck to pull him closer, and they began to rock their hips in a steady rhythm. Their bodies became moist with sweat, the friction heating them deliciously.

Jou tore at his partner's lips, desperately parting them to taste the warm cavern within. Seto's dick soon found the sweet spot inside of Jou, and the blonde cried out in pleasure. The brunet thrust his hips forward faster, continuously hitting that spot that made the puppy scream out his name.

"Seto! Oh god, touch me! FUCK!"

Jou's back arched upwards as Seto's hand closed around his neglected penis, milking it gently. After only a few more pulls, Jou succumbed to pure bliss and felt himself cum all over their stomachs. He shook violently, gasping in contentment as Seto came inside of him. They lay there like that for a while, feeling the rise and fall of each other's breathing.

As Jou stared up at his lover with eyes the colour of melted toffee, his gaze was returned just as warmly. Seto captured his bruised lips once more, licking them gently before kissing Jou's cheekbone. As the blonde settled down in his arms, he couldn't help but give a smug look at him.

"What now, moneybags?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Spit it out!"

Seto pinched Jou's butt playfully.

"Jeez! What was that for?"

"Hn. That'll teach you to say you aren't good enough for me." Seto smiled, stroking tufts of blonde hair out of Jou's eyes.

"What, the sex or the pinching?" Jou asked, frowning slightly.

Seto didn't say anything. He simply held his lover closer, knowing that he would be content to lie here with him for the rest of his days.


End file.
